On the Way to Mirkwood
by Lee-chan1
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli encounter an orc on the way to Mirkwood. It is a very humerous story that bashes Legolas and Arwen, but that's not the purpose of it. Please R/R. Thanks!


I do not own Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Arwen, Middle Earth or Mirkwood....I think that's all of them, but they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, the best author that ever lived. By the way, I really don't own this story either, it belongs to my little brother, oh yeah, and I don't own Chunky soup. I thought this was really funny when my older brother read it out loud; not because it's terribly good, just because it's stupid. Well, hope you enjoy, and have a few laughs. Due to a request that was made, I edited this from what my little brother had written. There still might be a few mistakes, I'm not sure though. Please R/R. Thanks!  
  
As Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were walking down the forest path, when all of a sudden, an orc jumped out from behind a tree and shouted, "Stop!" Legolas quickly drew his bow and arrow and said, "If you don't move right now I will have you arrested, for I am the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Said the orc, "All you have to do to pass is answer me these questions three."  
  
Aragorn stepped up and said, "Alright, ask me these questions." The orc started to talk when Aragorn said, "Hold on, I have to write these down because I've been getting amnesia lately."  
  
The orc started again, "If you answer a question wrong then I will make you transport to another world were there are no trees. The orc asked " what is your name?"  
  
Aragorn thought for a while then mumbled, "Bob... Joe... Jim... Legolas... Gimli.... Aragorn, hmm, I've got it, my name is Aragorn.!!!"  
  
"Okay" said the orc "What is your favorite color?"  
  
Gimli stepped forward shouting out, "HEY!!!!! How are you going to know his favorite color?!?"  
  
The orc turned it's head to Gimli and said, "I am psychic, NOW SILENCE!".  
  
"My favorite color is brown" replied Aragorn quickly.  
  
"Right", replied the orc, "Now, what is your quest?"  
  
Aragorn, without thinking, said, " I SEEK THE HOLY GRAIL!!!!........ Oops, I mean to get back to Mirkwood."  
  
The orc grumbled, "Alright you may pass" and Aragorn walked past him.  
  
"My turn" said Legolas shoving Gimli out of the way and hitting his hair out of his face.  
  
"Alrighty!" said the orc in a cheerful voice, "What is your name?"  
  
Legolas bravely said, "I am Legolas Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
The orc said strongly "You aren't the prince of Mirkwood, I am," as the orc pulled off his mask you could see that it really was Legolas the prince of Mirkwood. The real Legolas said, "You're my sister Arwen" and he pulled off the mask and underneath was the most hideous, ugly creature in Middle Earth and sure enough it was Arwen, a girl.  
  
Arwen turned to Aragorn and Gimli, and they both had confused looks on their faces and as Arwen and said in a scratchy voice, " It is true, I am the Princess of Mirkwood." Aragorn and Gimli broke out in laughter saying stuff like "she looks like a witch!" or "look at that huge mole."  
  
Legolas said, "Well I better get you home to Mirkwood." Then all four of them disappeared then reappeared, but not in Mirkwood. It was a desert place with Dwarfs and mines all over and when Legolas saw where they were he said "Oh no!! We're stuck here forever because I can't teleport anymore." Then Legolas fell to his knees and screamed "I am the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Aragorn looked around for Gimli and spotted him running toward a distant forest waving his axe high above his head. Arwen yelled, "Wait for me son" as she ran after Gimli taking off a mask to reveal that it was Gimli's mother. She started to say, "You forgot to eat a bowl of Campbell's Chunky Noodle Soup" as she pulled out a can of it.  
  
Aragorn looked down at Legolas as he kept crying " I am the Prince of Mirkwood". He shook his head and stated, "This sucks!"  
  
I ask again for forgiveness of all the mistakes, and I hope that wasn't too horribly hard to read. Thanks. Please Review. Thanks! ---Lee-Chan--- Ja Ne! 


End file.
